Król przestrzeni/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Król przestrzeni W zatoce Black-Rock. Wiemy, jak chętnie natura ludzka podlega złudzeniom. Tak małe mieliśmy szanse znalezienia „''Grozy''” w zatoce Black-Rock, a jednak pod koniec dnia uwierzyliśmy najzupełniej w powodzenie. To też łatwo sobie wyobrazić nasz zawód, nawet rozpacz! Cała wyprawa na nic! „''Groza''”, prawdopodobnie, została już naprawiona i odpłynęła daleko. A jeżeli nawet znajduje się jeszcze na wodach Erie, odnaleźć ją i pochwycić… nie w naszej leży mocy. Wobec Króla Przestrzeni jesteśmy bezsilni i bezradni!… Obaj z Wellsem staliśmy zgnębieni. John Hart i Nab Walker, niemniej rozczarowani, przechadzali się brzegiem zatoki, rozglądając się dokoła. A jednak zachowaliśmy wszelkie środki ostrożności. Obmyśliliśmy wszystko. Gdybyśmy ludzi widzianych przez pana Wellsa, zobaczyli na wybrzeżu, bylibyśmy wpadli na nich niespodziewanie i uwięzili… Gdyby zaś stali na pokładzie, czekalibyśmy aż wyjdą na brzeg i przecięlibyśmy im odwrót… Tymczasem „''Grozy''” nie było już w zatoce! Milczeliśmy obaj i bez słów odczuwaliśmy wzajemnie swoją boleść… Powoli miejsce jej zajął gniew… Jakto, tyle trudów poszło na marne!… Niemoc nasza i bezradność doprowadzała nas do rozpaczy. Upłynęła godzina… Nie ruszaliśmy się z miejsca. Wzrok nasz błąkał się dokoła, usiłując przeniknąć ciemności… Czasem na powierzchni wody zamigotały jakieś blaski i gasły szybko, a z nim resztki nadziei!… Czasem znowu zdawało się nam, że dostrzegamy jakby sylwetkę zbliżającego się statku… to znowu wiry jakieś podnosiły wodę i znowu tonęły w głębinie… Lecz i te słabe wskazowki znikały po krótkiej chwili… była to więc chyba gra podnieconej wyobraźni… złudzenie zmysłów… Agenci zbliżyli się ku nam. – Co słychać nowego? – zapytałem, – cień nadziei znowu się zbudził w mej duszy. – Nic – odparł John Hart – obeszliśmy zatokę dokoła, lecz nigdzie nie zauważyliśmy nawet śladu materyałów o których wspominał pan Wells. – Czekajmy jeszcze – zawyrokowałem, nie mogąc się zdecydować na powrót do lasu. Nagle uwagę naszą przykuło do siebie jakieś kołysanie się wody, rozchodzące się aż do podnóża skał. – Co to jest? jakby plusk fali, – zauważył Wells. – Istotnie – odpowiedziałem, – zniżając głos instynktowo. Co za przyczyna? Wiatr ustał zupełnie… Czy to wzburzenie wody tworzy się na jej powierzchni… – …Czy też w głębinie – dokończył Wells, pochylając się ku ziemi, by lepiej usłyszeć. Można było myśleć, że to jakiś statek zbliża się do brzegu. W milczeniu, bez ruchu staraliśmy się przeniknąć ciemności, podczas, gdy fale jeziora rozbijały się o urwiste brzegi. Tymczasem John Hart i Nab Walker weszli na szczyt sąsiedniej skały. Ja zaś położyłem się prawie na ziemi, przyglądając się zjawisku, które nie zmniejszało się wcale… przeciwnie stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze… dostrzegałem nawet miarowe kołysanie się fali, podobne do tego jakie wywołuje obrót śruby. – Niema już wątpliwości –oświadczył Wells, pochylając się ku mnie, – statek się zbliża… – Tak – przyświadczyłem, – o ile to nie jest jakieś zwierzę z gatunku wielorybów lub haja żarłoczna. – Nie, to statek z pewnością. – Czy w tym samym miejscu widziałeś go pan wczoraj? – Tak. Oba razy stał tutaj. Teraz przybija tam… Leżeliśmy prawie na brzegu, wpatrując się chciwie w poruszającą się niewyraźną masę. Posuwała się naprzód bardzo powoli i, prawdopodobnie, znajdowała się jeszcze dosyć daleko. Huk motoru zaledwie dawał się słyszeć. A więc, podobnie jak wczoraj „''Groza''” spędzi noc w zatoce!… Dlaczego podniosła kotwicę, skoro wraca na to samo miejsce?… Czy jakieś nowe uszkodzenia nie pozwoliły jej popłynąć dalej?… Te i tym podobne pytania opanowały mój umysł, lecz nie miałem czasu na ich rozstrzygnięcie. Statek przybliżał się coraz więcej. Kapitan widocznie znał zatokę wybornie, nie zapalił bowiem żadnej latarni. Od czasu do czasu słychać było cichy stuk maszyny. Plusk stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Było jasnem, że statek za chwilę przybije do brzegu. Skały, wznoszące się nieco ponad powierzchnią jeziora tworzyły rodzaj naturalnego portu. – Odejdźmy stąd – rzekł pan Wells, – biorąc mnie za ramię. – Tak – odparłem – musimy się ukryć w zagłębieniach skał i czekać cierpliwie stosownej chwili… Tu mogliby nas dostrzedz. – Idźmy więc. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Niewyraźna masa zbliżała się coraz więcej. Na pokładzie, lekko wystającym ponad poziom wody ukazały się sylwetki dwu ludzi. A więc naprawdę było ich tylko dwu?!… Wells, ja, John Hart i Nab Walker wszyscy ukryliśmy się wśród skał, czołgając się jak najciszej. Jeżeli ludzie z „''Grozy''” wyjdą na brzeg, nie zobaczą nas z pewnością, my zaś będziemy ich widzieli dokładnie i postąpimy stosownie do okoliczności. Sądząc z krótkich, urywanych słów, które zamieniali ze sobą, nie wątpiliśmy już, że mają wylądować za chwilę. Rzucili nawet linę na cypel przesmyku, który służył nam za punkt obserwacyi. Jeden z marynarzy zeskoczył na ziemię i zapomocą tej liny ciągnął ku sobie statek. Wreszcie usłyszeliśmy skrzyp zarzucanej kotwicy. W kilka sekund później na piasku wybrzeża rozległy się kroki dwu ludzi, którzy kierowali się w stronę lasu, szukając drogi przy świetle okrętowej latarni. Czyżby więc zatoka Black-Rock była miejscem wypoczynku dla „''Grozy''”?… Po co ci ludzie szli do lasu?… Czy mieli tam składy żywności i materyałów, skąd czerpali zapasy w razie potrzeby?… Widocznie tak byli przekonani o pustce tej okolicy, że nie zachowywali zwykłych ostrożności. – Co robić? – zapytał Wells. – Zaczekać ich powrotu, a wtedy… Nie dokończyłem. Światło latarni padło na twarz jednego z ludzi… w którym poznałem tajemniczego szpiega z ulicy Long-Street!… Poznałem go najwyraźniej… On więc był tym królem przestrzeni, on pisał oba listy… przypomniały mi się groźby… lecz te się odnosiły do Great-Eyry!… Po raz nie wiem już który zadawałem sobie pytanie, nie umiejąc na nie znaleść odpowiedzi: jaki związek istnieje między Great-Eyry a „''Grozą''”? W kilku słowach odpowiedziałem Wellsowi o dręczącej mnie zagadce. – Istotnie, to bardzo dziwne – odparł. Tymczasem obaj marynarze znikli w lasku. – Gdybyż tylko nie natrafili na nasz brek i konie! – szepnął Wells. – Niema obawy… pocóż się mają zapuszczać tak daleko?… – Gdyby jednak? – W takim razie pośpieszą z powrotem, a my przetniemy im drogę do statku. Na jeziorze panowała cisza głęboka. Wyszedłem z ukrycia i zbliżyłem się do miejsca, gdzie wbito kotwicę… Statek utrzymywany przez linę, kołysał się lekko. Na „''Grozie''” pusto było i ciemno. Żadnego światełka, żadnej istoty ludzkiej! A gdyby też wskoczyć na pokład i tam oczekiwać powrotu kapitana?… – Panie Strock… panie Strock… – usłyszałem przytłumiony szept Wellsa. Wróciłem pośpiesznie i przykucnąłem obok niego. A więc już zapóźno!… Sposobność opanowania statku minęła!… człowiek z latarką i towarzysz wracali już na brzeg. Oczywiście w lesie nie zauważyli nic podejrzanego. Każdy z nich niósł w ręku dużą pakę. Weszli na przesmyk i zatrzymali się na samym cyplu. – Kapitanie! – rozległ się jakiś głos. – Tutaj – brzmiała odpowiedź. – A więc jest ich trzech – szepnął mi do ucha Wells. – Kto wie, a może czterech, pięciu, lub sześciu – odpowiedziałem również cicho. Położenie stawało się trudniejszem. Z liczną załogą nie damy sobie rady!… Najmniejsza nieostrożność zgubić nas może… Co mają zamiar robić ci ludzie?… Czy zaniosą paki na pokład i odpłyną zaraz, czy też czekać będą świtu?… Lecz z chwilą, gdy statek odpłynie, dla nas będzie stracony!… Gdzież go szukać będziemy? Czy druga sposobność nadarzy się jeszcze?… – Jest nas czterech – zwróciłem się do Wellsa. Nie podejrzewając niczego… możemy wpaść na nich niespodziewanie i uwięzić Chciałem już przywołać agentów, lecz Wells pochwycił mnie za ramię: – Cicho! słuchaj pan! – szepnął. Jeden z marynarzy zapomocą liny holował statek do brzegu. – Czy wszystko w porządku? rozległ się głos z pokładu. – Tak, kapitanie!… – Zostały jeszcze dwie paki? – Tak, kapitanie, dwie. – A więc pójdziecie raz jeszcze i będziemy mieli wszystkie zapasy na „''Grozie''” Nie myliliśmy się zatem! Mieliśmy do czynienia z Królem przestrzeni! – Tak, kapitanie! – Dobrze, odjedziemy jutro o wschodzie słońca! Było zaledwie trzech ludzi. Dwaj pójdą do lasu po paki… następnie zaniosą je na pokład i położą się spać… Czyż nie będzie to wyborna chwila do napadu?… Zdecydowaliśmy się na ten plan, uspokojeni, że „''Groza''” zostanie w zatoce do rana. Było już w pół do jedenastej. Na piasku znowu rozległy się kroki ludzi, idących do lasu. Skoro tylko znikli w cieniu drzew, Wells poszedł uprzedzić agentów, a ja prześliznąłem się na przesmyk Stanąłem na samym cyplu. Przede mną lekko kołysała się „''Groza''”. Przypominała ona nieco statek, kursujący po zatoce Bostońskiej. Nie miała ani komina, ani masztu, ani lin, ani żagli. Wróciliśmy na dawne miejsca i obejrzeliśmy nasze rewolwery. Upłynęło pięć minut. Lada chwila oczekiwaliśmy powrotu ludzi z pakami. W godzinę po ich wejściu na statek, kiedy prawdopodobnie wszyscy ułożą się do snu, wskoczymy na pokład i uwięzimy śpiących. Byleby tylko nie zdążyli podnieść kotwicy, albo zanurzyć się w głębiny, wtedy bowiem dostalibyśmy się w ich ręce. Nigdy w życiu nie doznawałem tak silnego wzruszenia i niecierpliwości… Zdawało mi się, że ludzie ci nie wyjdą z pomiędzy zarośli, że coś ich tam zatrzymało. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakiś hałas, jakby tentent koni – to nasze rumaki pędziły szybko brzegiem lasu… Zaraz potem ukazali się ludzie z pakami… biegli co sił ku zatoce… Niewątpliwie konie nasze obudziły ich czujność… Domyślili się, że gdzieś w pobliżu ukrywają się agenci… że im grozi niebezpieczeństwo dostania się w ręce policyi… Wpadną więc na przesmyk i podniosą kotwicę i wskoczą ma pokład… „''Groza''” z szybkością błyskawicy zniknie nam z przed oczu, a partya nasza będzie przegrana!… – Naprzód! – zakomenderowałem. Zbiegliśmy na dół, chcąc zagrodzić drogę marynarzom. Skoro nas spostrzegli, rzucili paki i pochwycili rewolwery. Rozległy się strzały. Kula zraniła Johna Harta w nogę. Wystrzeliliśmy również, lecz mniej szczęśliwie. Nie trafiliśmy w żadnego z przeciwników. Popędzili dalej, aż na sam cypel i nie podnosząc kotwicy wskoczyli na pokład. Kapitan, stojący na pokładzie, dał ognia… kula drasnęła Wellsa. Ja i Nab Walker pochwyciliśmy linę i ciągnęliśmy statek do brzegu. Gdyby jednak tamci linę odcięli, mogliby odpłynąć spokojnie… . Wtem nagłe wstrząśnienie… Nab Walker upada na ziemię… jedno z ramion wyrwanej z piasku kotwicy zaczepia się za mój pas i pociąga mnie ku statkowi… Za chwilę „''Groza''” z całą szybkością na jaką ją stać, odpływa na pełne wody Erie…